Buy Me
by 666snoopy
Summary: Naruto works at an escort service. Later he meets Sasuke, who will do anything to get the blonde to be with him. SASUNARU, bit of Gaanaru, Oronaru, OCnaru.


**Disclaimer: **Don't own Naruto. :(

OOC Sasuke towards the end, he starts to talk whole lot. SASUNARU, tid bit of Gaanaru, Oronaru, and OCnaru.

Got the idea after I was looking for something to watch on tv and one show was called Buy Me. I don't know what it was about, but I felt like writing this afterwards.

Enjoy it or not, you'll still be reading it. hehe ^_^

* * *

Naruto has been working for the escort service for about two years now and in that time he has seen it all. From the sweet ones that treat him with love to the sick bastards that love it hard and fast. As unhealthy as his job was, it was a lot of fun. He liked getting pampered sometimes and other times he liked it when they were rough.

Now, Naruto has never been in love with any of these people, even the ones who treated him with care and told him that they would take him away from this type of world.

He denied every one of them. Not, because he didn't believe that they could take him away from the place he was at, but because he could see in there eyes that what ever love that thought they felt at that time would fade and Naruto couldn't risk being kicked out on the street. Once he did deny them, they never came back. Guessing that they probably had someone at home that they really did love or they would go to one of the other escorts.

His best friend Gaara introduced him to the escort service after Naruto's step father kicked him out of the house. It seemed that he didn't approve of Naruto's sexuality, well at least half of it.

At first Naruto was apprehensive about doing it. He was a virgin and lossing his innocence to some stranger did not seem appealing at all. Once he told Gaara the reason and thought that he would have to find some other way to make money, Gaara said he could solve his problem.

"I'll sleep with you," he had said. Naruto had looked at him in shock, which prompted Gaara to continue with an explanation.

"Well, it wouldn't be with a strange since we are friends and it will be less scary cause you can trust me, right?" He seemed to plead.

Seeing that it actually sounded like a good idea to get it over and done with, the two friends slept together.

Naurto thought it might be awkward between them, but it wasn't and he got to work the next night.

His first customer was a very shy guy, who wouldn't even give Naruto a name. That was the first taste of feeling loved that had. Lucky he could see right away that it wasn't the kind of love that would last forever. In that room is as far as the love goes.

After that he was hoping for something a little different and boy did he get it. The next guy loved wipes and anything that would in some way hurt his partner. At first Naruto was scared, but later got into it and loved it.

So after all this time he was still working there with no vision of getting out. One side of him wanted to see what it was like to have a real lover, but the other side thought that it was a little fun to mess around with many people.

---------

Today was like any other day. Naruto went to work and had some 'fun' with his customers. It wasn't until the last customer that Naruto sensed that something was different.

In came in the most beautiful man Naruto and apparently the whole place had seen. Everyone was staring at him. He had dark almost black eyes, pale silky skin, and hair of a black color with a dark turquoise tint that stuck out on the back. He was wearing a dark navy business suit that he filled out very nicely.

Naruto was gaping at him, as well as the other employees. Once Naruto realized his staring, he turned away and left. He known that he would not be having that customer. He seemed straight and not at all like he wanted a hyper blonde boy to spend the night with.

People were all murmuring about the man, 'He's so hot,' 'Oh my god, he's so mine,' 'I have never seen anyone so gorgeous,' 'He's perfect for me.' They all seemed curious and wanted the man.

When the owner Jiraiya walked up to the man everyone quieted down to hear them speak.

"So, how may I help you today," Jiraiya smirked.

"I want your best," the man said with a silky almost velvet like voice.

Everyone was up in arms again. Yelling that they were the best, 'He wants me!' 'No me you bitch!' 'He's mine!'

Jiraiya tried to speak, "Ok, ok. Quiet down, I SAID QUIET DOWN! Thank you. Now I will get out the best of my employees. You guys know who you are."

Every one of the top escorts lined up in front of the beautiful man. There eyes sparkling with glee that they were going to be able to be with this man tonight.

The man looked at them all and stopping a few times to take a closer look.

Sakura the 'prettiest girl' there was positive she was going to be chosen. "He's going to pick me, I can see it in his eyes," she whispered to her friend.

Her friend, Ino, looked at her like she was crazy and whispered back, "No way pinky, he's going to pick me. I'm way better than you."

"What! He's mine!" Sakura yelled this time, and covered up her mouth when she realized her mistake.

Everyone was staring at her, and the man just turned towards the owned and said, "I don't like any of them?"

"Um well, oh wait one of our best is missing, I'll go get him," Jiraiya said to the man.

Once he left everyone else tried to show how great they were to the new attractive customer.

Sakura was up in front of him right away. "Hi," she said in her seductive voice, "I'm Sakura, I'm sure if you were to pick me I would make it worth your while." The man just stared at her with a blank expression.

Before she could try again, Ino butted in. "Hi, I'm Ino. I would love to get you into bed with me," she smiled. Still the man just stood there with no expression.

After that the two girls tried numerous times to get his attention, they as well as everyone else gave up. If the two prettiest girls couldn't get a reaction out of the man than no one could.

Just than Jiraiya walked in with Naruto in toe.

"Here is our best of the best," he announced to the man. He finally looked up and gasped. He had never seen a cuter ray of sunshine in his life.

The boy, Naruto, had spiky unruly blonde hair, the bluest of blue eyes, tan smooth skin, three whisker like cuts on his each cheek that made him look like an adorable fox, and was wearing a dark red kimono with orange foxes all over it. The man was drooling from the site of him.

"I'll take him," the man said before he could fantasy about the boy anymore.

--------

They were now in Naruto's room and for the last 10 minutes no one said anything. _"What the hell, is he going to do something or am I supposed to begin," _Naruto thought.

Finally getting annoyed of just sitting there, Naruto spoke. "So, um do you want to sta-."

"I want to buy you," the man said before Naruto could finish what he said.

"Well, you are paying for me now," Naurto answered.

"No, I mean buy your freedom out of here," he said.

"That's not how it works, to get out of here the person has to go willingly," Naruto told the man.

"To bad, you are coming with me, no protests," the man told Naruto.

"Wha- What? We don't even know each others names, how can you say that?" Naruto thought this guy was insane. Most customers would ask him to come with them after they had spent the night together.

"Ok fine. My name is Sasuke Uchiha and what's yours?" the man known now as Sasuke asked.

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto answered still confused as heck.

"Now that we know each other, will you come with me?" Sasuke asked.

"No, you stupid teme!" Naruto yelled. Why wouldn't he be angry this was totally unexpectable. His excuse of saying that it was just cause the sex was good that the customers wanted him to come with him was gone. They had done nothing yet.

Sasuke just sighed, got up, and headed towards the door.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm leaving, see you next time," Sasuke said to Naruto and walked out.

Now Naruto was very very confused. He seemed to give up really easily, but wait he said see you next time, meaning he was going to come back. _"I doubt he's coming back, I can't believe someone would come to an escort service and not do anything with their escort. That was weird."_

_--------_

After that day, Naruto thought that everything was going to go back to normal. Once he had got out of the room he realized that Sasuke didn't pay him. He was angry until Jiraiya stopped him and gave him a good portion of money that he said was from Sasuke.

"You did very good kid, he seemed to really like you," Naruto was ecstatic. He got paid and had to do nothing.

"Oh and hey you are not allowed to be with any other customer besides him from now on," Jiraiya told him before walking away.

"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed to an empty hallway.

--------

Over the next few months, Sasuke came everyday. Even though all the other escorts tried to get him to spend the night with them, Sasuke always came to Naruto. They didn't do anything but talk.

Naruto realized that he was in love with Sasuke about a month after Sasuke was assigned to be his only customer. He would say nothing, because sooner or later Sasuke would get bored and not come back anymore.

About six whole months later, Naruto was starting to believe that Sasuke really was going to stay with him if he was to leave with him. In that time all they did was kiss and it felt like a kiss packed with love to Naruto. The next day he decided to tell Sasuke that he would come with him.

The next day came and Sasuke didn't show. All day Naruto was waiting for him, but he never came. When it got dark Jiraiya came to him.

"Hey brat I don't think your lover boy is coming so to make up for the day I want you to be with at least one customer. They will pay you well, I'll bring them here in a little bit," Jiraiya told Naruto who was still in his private room hoping that Sasuke would come. Once he heard what Jiraiya told him, he got really scared. He had not been with anyone since Sasuke had come along, and he didn't want to be, but he understood that he had to make the money.

Naruto, believing that Sasuke had left for good, prepared to see a new customer after all these months.

Finally the customer came and Naruto looked up to see who his first would be after all this time. To his horror it was one of the men that Naruto feared greatly. He might of paid well, but torture was his preference and Naruto, even though he liked it a bit rough, hated how this man went about getting off.

"Hello, Naruto. I've missed you so much," the pasty white man hissed. "I heard that you have had only one customer this whole time. I was not happy to hear that, but then I found out that you guys never slept together, so that means I will be your first in months," Orochimaru said with a disgusting smile on his face.

Naruto backed away from him. "Get out of here, I don't want you anywhere near me?!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh, but you have to pleasure me. Come on, you know you liked it before. Nothing, not even that annoying brat, will stop us now," Orochimaru said while walking towards Naruto.

Naruto kept backing up and shouting that he will never be with Orochimaru again. Far too soon Naruto reached the backboard of the bed which stopped him from getting any further.

Orochimaru just smirked and got on the bed. He started crawling over to Naruto and once he got to him, grab and straddled him. "This is going to be fun, I love seeing you frightened face," Orochimaru told Naruto as he was leaning closer to him to get a kiss.

Just then there was a banking at the door. Orochimaru ignored it, because he was told that no one was to get in the room no mater what, but soon found himself flying across the room.

Feeling the weight finally off himself, Naruto opened his eyes to see a blurry dark figure over Orochimaru, before slipping into unconsciousness from all of his crying and screaming from earlier.

---------

Naruto woke up to find someone resting their head on top of his stomach. At first he got fearful that Orochimaru was back, but soon realized that it wasn't him. Instead he found Sasuke sleeping on him peacefully while hold Naruto's hand. Sasuke felt Naruto's movement and picked his head up to find that he was being stared at.

"What are you looking at, dobe?" Sasuke questioned with a smirk.

Naruto got angry. "What?! I almost get ra-mmmm," he could said no more, since Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him with all the love and passion he had felt for the boy since he first saw him.

Finally pulling away Sasuke looked into Naruto's bright eyes, Naruto could not look away for he saw all the love that Sasuke had been hiding from him when they would met.

"Please, please come with me. I.." Sasuke looked away from Naruto and spoke again, "I love you so much, and I can't, no I wouldn't allow you to stay here anymore." Naruto was about to speak, but Sasuke stopped him. "Please let me stay this, or I never will. When I first came into this place, all I wanted was to forget about my life. I felt so pressured and thought that this was a good way to release the stress, but I wanted to find someone that I would actually enjoy being in bed with. Everyone I saw out there was nothing what I wanted and I was about to leave, until your old ass boss told me there was one more. At first I was going to say not to bother, but he left before I could say anything. Once he did bring you in, I was speechless. I known I wanted you in my bed and no one else. All I wanted from you was one night and I thought it would be enough, but as we were coming towards your room you just kept talking about what we could do and what you have tried with other men and women. By the time we got to you room I was so pissed off that I wanted you to get out of here and come stay with me forever. I have never felt that way about someone, especially that quickly, but I known that I could not allow you to stay here knowing that you would be with other men and women. When you refused me I was very pissed and thought I might just take you away anyway, but I stopped when I saw your sad face. I figured that you thought I might be lying about wanting you, so I thought of a plan to make you trust me. I paid your boss enough money for each day that I came. I still can't believe I held out as long as I did. After a little while I fell really really hard for you and I couldn't go a day without seeing you." Naruto interrupted him than.

"Why did you not come today, I was going to tell you that I wanted to come with you and that I-I love you," Naruto said. Sasuke just froze and his eyes grew wide.

"You love me?" Sasuke questioned not believing his ears.

"Yes I do." Naruto smiled, "Ahhh." Sasuke jumped on Naruto and kissed him again. They went at it for a while until they pulled back.

Naruto spoke, "So why weren't you here today?" he asked again.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke growled.

"What does he have to do with that?" Naruto questioned with fear in his voice.

Sasuke hugged Naruto tight and spoke again, "He worked for me."

Naruto tensed, "W-What?"

"He was one of the advisors in my company, he was actually the one who told me about this place. Said he went all the time, loved the service. I thought I would try it out. When I came and took you for my own till you were comfortable enough to leave with me, he got pissed. He confronted me and told me to at least share cause you were his favorite, I told him to go fuck himself and fired him on the spot. I thought that was the end of him, but I was mistaken." Sasuke sighed. This was a lot of talking for him and the conversation was getting very unpleasant, but he had to tell Naruto what prevented him from coming to his love.

"I got a call today from someone that worked here. They said that you left with someone else. It broke my heart to think that you would leave, but that didn't stop me from wanting to find you and clam you as mine. I asked the girl if she known where you were and she told me. It was this abandoned building outside of the city and when I got inside someone came up behind me and knocked me out. Once I woke up, I saw that pink haired bitch standing in front of me. She told me that you were with someone else, but that she would be there for me. Whenever she tried to get close to me though, I would kick her. Finally I realized that it was a useless idea and waited for her to come closer to me again. Finally when she did I kicked her down and held her there with my feet. There were other people there and I told them I would kill her unless they let me go. They finally did after she was screamed for them to untie me. Once they did, I grabbed the pink girl and asked where you were. I guess she was so scared that she just told me you were back here, but she than she smiled and said it was too late, that _he_ already had you. I was scared that you would be taken by that man, but I'm happy to see that you are not. Nothing happened right?" Sasuke finally asked taking in long needed breath.

Naruto just stared at him stunned. For one, he has never heard Sasuke talk that much in all the months they spent together and second he couldn't believe that Sasuke would fight so hard for him.

"Nothing happened," he said and Sasuke smiled and hugged him.

"Good. Can I buy you now and forever," Sasuke begged.

"No," Sasuke sat brokenhearted, but before he could sink any deeper into his depressed state Naruto spoke up, "You don't have to _buy me_, you have and will allows own me free of charge."

* * *

GAHHHH!!! The cheesiness of the last line hurts my head, but I couldn't think of anything else.

Finished in one sitting, yay. I was tempted to stop many times, but I wanted to finish it as soon as possible.

SASUNARU FOREVER!!


End file.
